yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 175
=Notes= *During this episode, Rafael Activates "Guardian Eatos'" second Special Ability: he Removes 3 Monsters in Yami's Graveyard from play to add the total ATK of these Monsters to "Guardian Eatos" for one Turn. "Guardian Eatos's" ATK changes from 3300 to 7000, for a net increase of +3700. *Despite the increase to Eatos's ATK, the Monsters Removed were "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK/1200 DEF), "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK/1800 DEF) and "Kuribandit" (1000 ATK/700 DEF) who have a total ATK of 4000, not 3700. **One possible explanation is that the animators accidently inverted "Kuribandit's" ATK/DEF values, giving it an ATK of 700 when making the calculation. It must be noted however that in the anime, "Kuribandit's" ATK/DEF values are never shown on the screen (for both English and Japanese versions), making its true statistics a bit of a mystery. **Another explanation is that in the anime, Eatos must Send an Equip Spell to the Graveyard to Activate its Effect, like the real Card. With the 300 ATK loss, Eatos's ATK changes from 3300 > 3000 and then 3000 > 7000 due to its Special Ability. However the sword is Destroyed after the Attack is thwarted for dramatic effect. Rafael's Dark Side. * Rafael has just Activated the "Seal of Orichalcos", turning his Monsters into 'Dark' Monsters. Yami is shocked: he can't believe Rafael can simply accept seeing his beloved Monsters turning into this. * Kaiba knows that there's more to the power of the "Seal", and wonders if Yugi is able to win back the lost title of "King of Games". Eatos' Fall and Rise of Dreadscythe. * Yami manages to defeat Eatos by combining "Timaeus" and his Dark Magician". Rafael screams in anguish as his monster is destroyed. Rafael, in horror, sees Eatos smiling at him as it flies into the heavens. (In the dub, Rafael cries out afterwards that nobody sends his "Guardian Eatos" to the Graveyard.) Rafael suddenly lowers his gaze and the whole Seal begins to "pulsate", evidenced by the sound made and the rippling effect of the invisible dome the "Seal" creates. Even Rafael's crest flashes red from time to time. Rafael claims that his "Eatos" is just sleeping in the Graveyard, but she will come back in a new form as she is immortal (in the dub, Rafael claims that when a monster of light and purity like his Eatos is destroyed, it is replaced by a different creature: a creature of darkness). * A crevice opens on the ground and a horrific vision comes out: "Guardian Dreadscythe". It itself is the personification of Rafael's Dark Side. He then ruthlessly Sacrifices his other "Guardian" Monsters to increase the Attacking Power of "Deathscythe". Yami's Resolve. * Remembering Yugi's words, Yami plays a Permanent Magic Card to allow Rafael to "see the Monsters which you've sent to the Graveyard". A purple fog forms as the Enochian symbols on the rim of the "Seal" spins and covers the whole dome from the outside. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Rafael's Turn *Rafael has just Activated Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Rafael's Monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Guardian Grarl": 2500 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Guardian Elma": 1600 → 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF) ("Backup Gardna": 500 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF). *Uses "Guardian Grarl" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Kuribabylon" (Yami 2500 → 1000 Life Points). *Yami Activates Trap Card "Rope of Life": He Discards his entire Hand to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" back to the Field in Attack Position with an extra +800 ATK (1500 → 2300 ATK / 200 DEF). (NOTE: at this point, Yami's Hand was 0, so he didn't need to Discard any Cards from his hand.) *Sets a Card. Yami's Turn *Draws "Dark Magic Curtain". *Activates "Kuribabylon's" Effect, Removing it from play to Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers back to the field: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" (300 ATK / 200 DEF) are summoned back to the field in Attack Position. *Activates "Kuribe's" effect, removing "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" from play to Special Summon "Kuribandit" (1000 ATK / 700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Dark Magic Curtain": Yami Pays half his LP (Yami: 1000 → 500 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. (NOTE: In the real game, Dark Magic Curtain cannot be Activated on a Turn when another Monster has been Special Summoned.) *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack Rafael's "Guardian Elma", but Rafael activates Trap Card "Guardian Formation" to negate "Dark Magician's" attack and move "Guardian Elma" to the back row of his Playing Field (thanks to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Rafael can use his Spell & Trap Card Zone as an added Monster Card Zone). This means "Guardian Elma" can't be Attacked until Rafael's front-row Monsters are Destroyed first. *Due to the secondary effect of "Guardian Formation", Rafael selects Equip Spell Card "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from his Deck and Equips it to "Backup Gardna", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 1000 → 1300 ATK / 2200 DEF) (NOTE: in the anime, Rafael simply declares he is "activating" "Celestial Sword - Eatos" without equipping it to "Backup Gardna"). Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. One of the two cards he drew was "Guardian Eatos". *Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the Field and since there are no Monsters inside his Graveyard, Rafael Activates "Guardian Eatos'" Special Ability and Special Summons (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF) it to the Field from his Hand in Attack Position. *Activates "Backup Gardna's" Special Ability, Unequipping "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and Equipping it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 1300 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF) ("Guardian Eatos": 3000 → 3300 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Yami Activates "Kuribandit's" Effect: he Tributes "Kuribandit" to Draw 5 Cards, but he must discard any Monster Cards he Draws; Yami Discards 3 Monsters. The only cards in Yami Yugi's hand are "Magical Hats" and "Magical Pigeon". *Rafael Activates "Guardian Eatos'" second Special Ability: he sends "Celestial Sword" to the Graveyard ("Guardian Eatos": 3300 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF) to Remove 3 Monsters ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and "Kuribandit") in Yami's Graveyard from Play and add the total ATK of these Monsters to "Guardian Eatos" until the end of the Battle Phase ("Guardian Eatos": 3000 → 7000 ATK / 2000 DEF) (NOTE: the math here requires some explanation; see 'Notes' section above) *"Guardian Eatos" Attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami activates "Electromagnetic Turtle's" Effect from his Graveyard (he discarded "Electromagnetic Turtle" earlier due to "Kuribandit's" Effect): it immediately Ends Rafael's Battle Phase. *Since the Battle Phase is now over, Eatos's third Effect wears off, dropping "Eatos's" ATK back to 3000 ("Guardian Eatos": 7000 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Switches "Dark Magician" to Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. *Uses "Guardian Eatos" to Attack Yami's "Dark Magician", but Yami Activates Spell Card "Magical Hats": he Shuffles and hides his two Monsters under the 4 hats (NOTE: In the real game, "Magical Hats" is a Trap Card and has a slightly different Effect). *"Guardian Eatos" picks the first hat. It is revealed to contain "Big Shield Gardna": Yami's Monster is Destroyed. *"Guardian Elma" attacks and destroys a hat, but it is empty. *"Guardian Grarl" attacks and destroys a hat, but that hat was empty too; Yami's "Dark Magician" is safe. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", Equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing "Backup Gardna's" DEF by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 1000 ATK / 2200 → 2700 DEF). *Since "Rod of Silence - Kay'est" is on the Field, Rafael is allowed to Summon "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. In the real game, Guaridan Kay'est is immune to Spell Cards Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws Spell Card "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it: he Draws 3 Cards, then Discards 2. One of the cards he drew was "The Eye of Timaeus". *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus", Fusing it with "Dark Magician" to form "Amulet Dragon" (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Thanks to its Special Ability, "Amulet Dragon's" ATK rises by an extra +300 for every Spell Card in Yami's Graveyard: with a total of 8 ("Monster Reborn", "Brave Attack", "Five Star Twilight", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Hats", "Graceful Charity", "The Eye of Timaeus"), it receives a +2400 ATK boost ("Amulet Dragon": 2900 → 5300 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Uses "Amulet Dragon" to Attack & Destroy Rafael's "Guardian Eatos" (Rafael: 3500 → 1200 Life Points). *Rafael Activates "Guardian Dreadscythe's" Special Ability: when "Guardian Eatos" is Destroyed by Battle, Rafael can Special Summon it (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position. *When "Guardian Dreadscythe" is Summoned, Rafael can Equip it with 1 Equip Magic Card from his Graveyard. He chooses "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe", which gives it +500 ATK for each Monster in his Graveyard. There is currently one in Rafael's Graveyard, so "Guardian Dreadscythe" gains 500 ATK ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3000 → 3500 ATK / 2000 DEF). Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. *Switches "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack Position. *Activates the second effect of "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe", Tributing all monsters that Rafael has on his side of the field other than "Dreadscythe". "Backup Gardna", "Guardian Grarl", "Guardian Elma" and "Guardian Kay'est" are all Tributed. *Due to "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe", "Guardian Dreadscythe" gains +2000 ATK ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3500 → 5500 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Amulet Dragon" (Yami: 500 → 300 Life Points).(NOTE: In the real game, "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" would at this time return to Rafael's Hand.) Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make him and Rafael Draw until both have 6 Cards in their Hand (NOTE: The real-life version of the Card allows you to remove every Card from your Hand and on your Field then you Draw until you have 2 Cards in your Hand). One of the cards Yami just Drew was "Watapon". This allows him to Special Summon "Watapon" immediately to the Field (200 ATK / 300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 → 2300 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. The two cards Rafael just drew were "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing" and "Spirit Hunting". *Aside from the two above-mentioned cards that were drawn, Rafael's hand contains "Purity of the Cemetery", "My Body as a Shield", "Kishido Spirit", "Obedience", "Spell of Pain", and "Dimension Distortion". *Activates Spell Card "Obedience": Now when "Dreadscythe" attacks a Defense Position monster this turn, Rafael can change the attack target to Attack Position. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack Yami's "Dark Magician Girl". Due to the effect of "Obedience", "Dark Magician Girl" is switched to Attack Position, but Yami then activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Pigeon": he returns "Dark Magician Girl" to his Hand and Special Summons two "Pigeon Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. Rafael's Attack hits a token, destroying it. *Sets 2 Cards. *During the End Phase of Rafael's Turn, the other effect of "Magical Pigeon" activates, destroying all remaining "Pigeon Tokens" and Special Summoning "Dark Magician Girl" back to the field in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws Continuous Spell Card "Underworld Circle" and subsequently activates it, destroying all monsters on the field. The remaining effects of "Underworld Circle" are revealed in the next episode. Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes